The present disclosure relates to a handling device to manipulate sample carriers on a transport system for a diagnostics laboratory.
The automation for handling samples of biological probes in a diagnostic laboratory is becoming more and more important.
Therefore, there is a need for to handle sample carriers that transport sample containers containing samples in an efficient and reliable way.